


Rock Lobster

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Summer, Sunburn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#12 - On holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Lobster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [never-too-old-to-be-a-fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=never-too-old-to-be-a-fangirl).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same title by the B-52's

“I told you this would happen,” she reprimanded as her fiancé, no, husband, groaned, his face buried in the pillow on their plush bed. 

His voice was muffled as he grumbled out a reply. “What was that?” she asked, carding her fingers through his curls, her gold wedding band catching the sun streaming through the open bungalow doors. 

He turned his head toward her, a pout on his lips. “I said, ‘I know you did.’” 

Molly smiled sweetly as she trailed her hand down his pink cheek and brushed her thumb across his protruding lower lip. “But of course you didn’t listen.” 

Sherlock nipped gently at the pad of her thumb before her hand dropped. “Come on, onto your stomach. I’ll apply more,” she instructed, sitting back to give him room. Sherlock groaned as he rolled more securely onto his stomach. 

“Arms to the side.” He followed her instruction.

He heard the snap of the top of the bottle and the disgusting squelch of the gel. He lifted his head as he felt her settle to sit on his legs. “Head down,” she stated. He jumped slightly at the sudden coolness of the aloe dropping onto his back. Her giggle had him turning his head to face her. “What did you…” He hissed as she pressed her hands against his red skin, where she had carefully drawn a smiley face of aloe on his back. “Sorry,” she murmured before she began smoothing the gel over his back and shoulders. She slowly began increasing pressure, massaging it in. 

She felt him begin to relax under her hands, her fingers making sure to rub in all of the aloe until his back was just sticky. Molly leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck, his hair tickling her nose. He hummed as she settled back. She lightly snapped the edge of his pants against his skin causing him to jump. She giggled before climbing off him. “Perhaps it’s best if you stay out of the sun for a few days.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him. She propped herself up on her elbow as she stared at him. “Oh I wonder what I’m going to do with those days out of the sun,” he murmured, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair from her plait that fell loose. 

Molly leaned into his touch. “I haven’t any idea.”

Sherlock mimicked her earlier movements, tracing along the smooth lines of her face and over her parted lips. “I’m sure I can come up with a couple ideas,” his eyes lit up. 

“As long as becoming a human lobster is not one of those ideas, then I’d love to hear your plans,” she laughed as she swung herself around and off the bed to go wash her hands.


End file.
